Spirit Week At Hogwarts
by anonymousnewlywed
Summary: Durring the Quidditch Finals, Hogwarts have a spirit week. Hermione's POV. She is friends with none other than the devastatingly handsome Severus Snape. § C'est fini §
1. Prologue

Spirit Week  
by Lady Tiffany  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. The game Quidditch does not belong to me. I am not genius enough to come up with these ideas. Oh thank you JKR for being a genius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you like it! Please read and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Quidditch Finals were upon them. Every year, the week of the Finals were dubbed 'Spirit Week' and Hermione Granger was looking forward to them.   
  
One good thing about the finals was that the teachers never failed to give lighter amounts of homework on the infamous week.  
  
The second thing was the spirit days.   
  
Hermione, who, in her seventh year, became Head Girl, walked down to the Great Hall. She was wearing robes of deep violet. The Head Boy and Head Girl were allowed to wear robes that were not black, so long as they had their house crest on them and did not stand out too much.   
  
She entered the Great Hall with her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. The two boys parted with Hermione and went to sit at Gryffindor Table; Hermione continued up towards the Staff Table. She sat between Professor Lupin (who had indeed returned [a/n yay!]) and Professor Snape.   
  
She sat, greeted them both, and filled her plate with food.   
  
Turning to Snape she began to discuss an article she had read in Alchemy Today. The article talked about various types of invisibility potions.   
  
Ever since she had become Head Girl and sat with the teachers, Snape had acted friendly towards her. When not in classes, they referred to each other by their first names, as though they were colleagues. Her friends were disgusted with the prospect of talking to Snape, willingly, and still retained the thought that he was a complete bugger.   
  
There were still deep in conversation where the Headmaster stood up to make the usual morning announcements.  
  
"As you all know, this coming Sunday marks the beginning of this years Spirit Week." Dumbledore paused and smiled as cheers erupted from the Great Hall.  
  
"The Spirit Week Schedule is as follows: Sunday, House Colors Day; Monday, Modern Muggle Day; Tuesday, Magical Creatures Day; Wednesday, Rival House Day; Thursday, Favorite Teacher Day; Friday, Famous Persons Day; Saturday, Nineteenth Century Muggle Day.  
  
"On Saturday evening there will be a Nineteen Century Muggle Ball. Please try to dress up for these days. Prefects, tonight please inform your students of the rules." With that Dumbledore sat down.  
  
Madame Hooch stood to inform the game schedule. On Monday there was a Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw game and on Wednesday a Hufflepuff versus Slytherin match. On Friday the winning teams would play for the Cup.   
  
Severus bid Hermione good day and stood to leave. He took the long path; As he passed Minerva, he said with a smug look on his face: "May the best team win." Minerva scowled once he was out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rules were simple. Each house would meet before breakfast and vote on the best dressed girl and boy. The two chosen would represent the houses at lunch were a best dressed winner was chosen from the eight. The winner was awarded twenty house points. The dress code was not in effect for this week, but please, Harry was saying to the younger students, do not go too crazy.  
  
While Harry informed the Gryffindors of the rules, Hermione was busy choosing her costumes for the following week.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Press this button. Please! Please! Please!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	2. Sunday: House Colors Day

Spirit Week At Hogwarts  
Sunday: House Colors Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat down at the Staff table clad in gold and scarlet robes. She was wearing a lion pendant on her necklace. Once again she was seated next to Professor Snape, on her other side, however, sat Minerva McGonagall. This should be interesting, she thought. Right between the Head of Slytherin and the Head of Gryffindor.  
  
Once everyone had entered the Hall, the contest began. The chosen contestants from the Gryffindor house were Ginny Weasly, who had charmed her hair so that it was scarlet and a fifth year boy had charmed his hair gold. Ginny was wearing gold robes, and the boy was wearing scarlet robes.  
  
Hermione saw that the chosen Slytherin girl had charmed her hair to look like silver snakes and was wearing beautiful emerald green robes.   
  
After everybody voted and put their ballots into the magic counting box, they began to eat.   
  
"Clara is going to win, I bet." Snape said, referring to the young Slytherin girl.  
  
"I don't know, that Ravenclaw boy's outfit was quite something, Severus." Hermione knew that the boy's outfit did not compare in the least to Clara's, but she said it simply to spite her friend.  
  
Snape snorted, "Yes, Hermione. I'm sure it was."  
  
"Don't go cheering on the enemy, Hermione." McGonagall said.  
  
"Oh, yes." Hermione suddenly remembered, "We're playing Ravenclaw tomorrow aren't we?"   
  
Minerva nodded. Hermione looked around the hall and noticed that all the Quidditch players had worn their Quidditch robes. Simple, yet supportive of their respective houses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood up and walked to the magic counting box. If all had gone well, there should be only one slip of parchment in it now.   
  
"The winner of Sunday's contest is," the Headmaster paused for effect, "Carla Linisk"  
  
That day, the Slytherins won the contest. The Gryffindors were scowling and the Slytherins cheering.  
  
"You were right, Severus." Hermione said, "I hate to say it, but you were."  
  
"Of course I was." The Potions Master said with a sneer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was walking in the dungeons.   
  
She suddenly stopped, for no apparent reason at all, turned to the wall and said, "Riot."   
  
Severus heard a chime and looked up. On a piece of parchment which was charmed to show who was outside his door (wall?), He saw Hermione.   
  
With a wave of his hand a door way appeared and Hermione stepped into his sitting room.  
  
"Hello, Severus," Hermione greeted him, "I've come to return that book you lent me."  
  
She handed him, 'The Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide.' It was a moderately thick book, made of five novels.  
  
"Did you like it?" Snape asked.  
  
"Oh, yes! It was quite humorous" Hermione said. "I read the first book a while ago, but I never read the whole thing."  
  
When she had first seen it, Hermione immediately inquired about it. What was Severus doing with a muggle book? He lent it to her and she loved it.  
  
"I must go down to the Hogsmeade Apothecary today. I am running low on my stores." Snape told Hermione, "Care to join me?"  
  
"I'd love to." Hermione accepted.  
  
"Fine." Snape said. "Meet me in the foyer in one half hour."  
  
"Yes," Was all she said before she turned to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Andromeda" Hermione said a the fat lady dressed in pink silk. The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped through the hole.   
  
"Hullo there." Ron said when he saw her.  
  
"Oh," Hermione smiled, "Hello, Ron; Hello, Harry."  
  
"What are you up to?" Harry, who was playing wizard's chess with Seamus asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm off to Hogsmeade for the afternoon." Hermione said nonchalantly.  
  
"You may be Head Girl and all, but don't you have to be accompanied by a teacher?" Ron asked.  
  
"Most of the time yes. But that doesn't matter, because I'm going with Severus to the apothecary."  
  
The three boys shuddered at hearing Hermione use his first name. "I really must be going." Hermione hurried to her room, changed into silky brown robes with swirling designs on them.   
  
"By, boys!" She said as she hurried out the portrait hole and down to meet her teacher.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the visit to the apothecary, the two headed into the three broomsticks for a lunch. That afternoon they discussed things from the upcoming game and new potion theorys that Snape had read about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell me what you think! 


	3. Monday: Modern Muggle Day

Spirit Week At Hogwarts  
Monday: Modern Muggle Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muggle Day.   
  
A day Hermione was looking forward too. She would be the best dressed 'muggle' at breakfast. After all, she was muggle born. She spent last night skimming through a recent teen clothing catalogue, she hadn't really kept up with muggle fashions.   
  
If she wasn't a witch, she would have never been able to pull off this muggle look.   
  
She dressed in tight low-riding jeans, a white tank top with wide sleeves. The getting dressed part was easy, the make-up and hair was the difficult bit. She applied liberal amounts of make-up since it seemed that muggle teenage girls liked to wear too much make up. After the makeup she did her hair. She charmed it into tight ringlets and gathered it all into a pony tail. This she tied with a thin white ribbon.  
  
Before going into the common room, she looked in the mirror.   
  
*I look ridiculous* she thought. *It's for the good of the house* She told herself.  
  
She walked into the Common Room and smiled. There were few in here who could pass as real muggles.   
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Lavender as she and Parvati ran over. "You spent actual time on yourself this morning!"  
  
"You look great," Harry said to her. "Very muggle-ish."  
  
"Why, thank you." Hermione said.  
  
And so the Gryffindor representatives were chosen: Hermione and Dean, who was dressed as a business man (briefcase and all).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Hermione made her way up towards the teachers, she felt eyes on her. Boy's eyes. She didn't know why. She thought she looked terrible.  
  
"Oh, Hermione!" said Minerva, "You're sure to win!"  
  
"It's in the blood." Hermione said with a smile and sat down.   
  
"Going all out, I see." Severus said in a low voice. Severus was wearing black slacks and a forest green dress shirt.   
  
"Well, well. I'd never thought I'd see the day when you weren't wearing your billowing black robes, dear friend." Hermione responded.  
  
"Yes, well." Severus said, "They're calling you, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione stood in front of the House Tables with seven other 'muggles' while Lee Jordan introduced them all.   
  
When he got to Hermione he said: "And for our Gryffindor muggle girl, Hermione Granger. Doesn't she look smashing this morning? Next is...." Hermione laughed. Smashing? Yeah right.   
  
Hermione went to sit down and the students cast their votes. She ate a bowl of corn flakes (do they have corn flakes in Brittan?) with strawberry slices in it. Her favorite breakfast as a child.   
  
"You do look quite smashing, Hermione, for muggle dress." Snape said to her.  
  
Hermione laughed again. "Smashing, Indeed, Severus. Smashing indeed." She looked at him and said, "You look good yourself, dear friend."  
  
"In muggle clothing?" Severus asked incredulously, "I will not dignify that with a reply."  
  
The ballots had been counted. "Twenty points for Gryffindor. The winner is Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
The Slytherins and Ravenclaws scowled. The Hufflepuffs were indifferent. The Gryffindors cheered so loud, Hermione was sure that Madame Rosmerta in the Three Broomsticks could hear them.  
  
"Congratulations, Miss Hermione Granger." Severus said to her.  
  
Hermione smiled. She wanted nothing more than to get out of the ridiculous outfit, but would suffer wearing it, for good house spirit.   
  
Hermione stood to leave.   
  
"Will I see you at the game?" Severus asked. Hermione had the opportunity to sit with the teachers at during Quidditch games, being Head Girl and all.  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid not." She said to him. "Ron and Harry would have my head if I sat with a rival teacher for a Gryffindor game, especially during the Quidditch finals."  
  
"Alright. Good day, Hermione."  
  
Hermione turned. "But you will save me a seat on Wednesday, right?"  
  
Snape smiled. "Of course."  
  
"Good day, Severus," Hermione said with a smile, and left the Great Hall.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
| | |  
| |  
| |  
|  
\/  
Review please. Please don't let my bunnies go hungry tonight! 


	4. Tuesday: Magical Creatures Day

Spirit Week At Hogwarts  
Tuesday: Magical Creatures Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
oh, and by the way, for the previous chapter, i do not own "The Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" douglas adams does...well did. :(   
  
I do not own the pub of the horse and groom either.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To all of you who want Sev and 'Mione to hook up, if you catch my drift, it ain't gonna happen. They are best friends. Nothing more. I do appreciate the reviews though. If I had not written this story, I would probably want them to get together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, finally.   
  
Magical Creatures Day had arrived. Hermione had decided to go as a faerie. She had found a costume at Gladrags on Sunday; It was perfect. Snape was going as a vampire, this she knew.   
  
She put on her costume and enchanted her wings so that the swirling designs would move and sparkle. After charming her hair into a soft wave, she lightly powdered her shoulders with sparkle dust.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! That is the cutest outfit!" Lavender squealed. She and Parvati had dressed up as mermaids. The were pretty looking though, considering merpeople had grayish-green skin.  
  
Dennis Creevy and Natalie McDonald, two fourth-years were the chosen representatives. Natalie had a very creative costume which made her look similar to a unicorn. Dennis Creevy went as a hippogriff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was suprised to see an adorable tabby cat sitting at the table. The cat had peculiar markings around her eyes, which looked strangely like glasses. Hermione knew that this was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hello, Professor." Hermione said to the cat as she passed.   
  
"Meow." said Minerva.  
  
Hermione took the seat next to a very handsome looking Severus.   
  
"My, you look charming today." The faerie said to the vampire.  
  
"And that my dear," said Severus, taking Hermione hand and kissing it, " is exactly what a vampire is."  
  
"Yes, well. I'm glad you didn't show up in a black and scarlet cape with blood all over you."  
  
"Ms. Granger, I am offended. I know at least a bit about vampires. But I did remember these." Snape smiled, showing off his fangs.  
  
"Oh." Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Nice touch, professor."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The winner of the best dressed contest was... Natalie in her unicorn costume.   
  
Severus frowned. "Gryffindor? Two days in a row?"  
  
Hermione laughed and commented. "The injustice!"  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall came walking across the table in her animangus form and gave Snape a very smug smile.   
  
"Shoo, kitty!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The period before dinner, Hermione had no class scheduled. She knew that Snape did not either.   
  
"Riot," she said to an indistinct piece of wall in the dungeon.   
  
Severus opened the door and ushered her in.   
  
He was going over his lesson plans for tomorrow.   
  
Hermione sat on a couch and began to read Most Ponte Potions.  
  
"Cripes!"  
  
Hermione looked up from the couch where she had been sitting. "Severus?"  
  
"One of those idiot Hufflepuffs knocked over a vial of sphinx blood durring class today." Snape was not happy. "I need it for your class tomorrow."  
  
"Well, let's go get some."  
  
"They do not sell it in Hogsmeade, we must go to Diagon Alley." Hermione was told. "We must inform the Headmaster if we are to go." Snape paused and looked at Hermione. "Are you going to come?"  
  
"Oh, sure, yeah." She replied.  
  
"'Yes', Hermione. Not 'yeah'." Snape corrected her. "Do you want to show your face in Diagon Alley wearing *that*?" He was referring to her faerie costume.  
  
"Oh, bugger!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'll meet you in the foyer?"  
  
"Twenty minutes, Miss Granger."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was in her room, about to change when Severus's head appeared in her fireplace. "Wear muggle clothing under your robes, child."  
  
"Why ever for?"   
  
"A suprise. But do not go wearing what you wore on Monday." He said to her. "Something a bit more...civil, Hermione"   
  
Severus's head disappeared and the flames became orange again.  
  
Hermione dressed in a blue ribbed sweater and khakis underneath soft (soft referring to the texture not the color) navy blue robes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they visited the apothecary to get the sphinx blood, Hermione followed the Potions Master into the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
"Where are we going?" the Gryffindor asked him.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
He muttered something about annoying students.   
  
"I heard that!"  
  
With a wave of his hand, their robes were off and in his hands. He magicked the robes so that they were very small and handed them to Hermione; she frowned and put them in her purse.   
  
Opening the door leading into muggle London, he said: "Your chariot, m'dear."  
  
Her eyes boggled. "A motorcycle?" Hermione squealed. "How cool!"  
  
Severus smirked. Cool, indeed. The motorcycle was black with silver flames so light you could barely see them; the were charmed to flicker like real fire.   
  
"Get on, Hermione." Said Severus.   
  
"Were are we going?"  
  
"For a ride, then to a small diner to get a bite to eat."  
  
Hermione climbed on and held tightly onto Severus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, you really think the world's about to end, sir?" The barman of the Horse and Groom asked Severus when he ordered drinks.  
  
Severus Snape had no idea what this man was talking about. "What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You just said something about the world about to end."  
  
"Did I? Sorry sir, felt a bit odd lately."  
  
Snape went back to his table.   
"Since when do you use muggle transportation?" Hermione inquired of him.  
  
"Since I discovered the motorcycle." Snape told her.  
  
"Oh?" she commented.  
  
"Oh" he responded. "Did you enjoy the ride?"  
  
"Yes, immensely."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review!  
  
a/n: i don't know about you, but i could really imagine snape on a motorcycle. There was a HOG Rally in my city last summer, and i saw the coolest looking harley. It was black with purple flames, so dim they were hard to see. That's where i got the idea for sev's bike.  
  
a/n: I do not know where the pub of the horse and groom is. maybe islington. but if you can tell me what book i got it from, twenty points to your house!  
  
|||||  
||||  
|||  
||  
|  
Tell me what you think! 


	5. Wednesday: Rival House Day

Spirit Week At Hogwarts  
Wednesday: Rival House Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here you are, Miss Granger." said Snape. He handed a goblet full of vile looking liquid to Hermione.  
  
"Bottoms up!" said Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Great Hall was full of noise and laughter. Pupils were happily commenting and jokingly insulting each other for looking like members of their respective rival houses.  
  
Minerva McGonagall and Draco Malfoy entered the hall together talking and laughing.  
  
This was quite a shock, especially to Minerva and Draco who were already eating breakfast.  
  
There was a terrible ghastly silence.  
  
"I didn't know you had a twin, Draco." whispered the ever-stupid Crabbe to Draco.   
  
Minerva looked wildly around. Suddenly she noticed two chairs on the very end were empty.   
  
Minerva scowled at 'Minerva' and 'Draco.' She knew who they were.  
  
To the side of Minerva, Dumbledore was laughing.  
  
"Albus!" reprimanded the Transfiguration teacher.  
  
"Well, Minerva, you must admit it was a good idea for Rival House Day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione looked out to the House Tables. The Gryffindors were dressed in green and silver, the Hufflepuffs in blue and gold, the Ravenclaws in yellow and black, and the Slytherins clad in gold and scarlet robes.   
  
People were staring at her oddly. She loved it. Minerva/Severus was smiling at her.   
  
"I hate to tell you this, but it's not the same, Severus." She said to him. "I just cannot confide in you when you look like McGonagall."  
  
"Yes, well, looking like Draco is not becoming of you."   
  
"At least it wears off in an hour!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Detention, Ms. Granger!" Hermione was being her know-it-all self and looked smug about it. The Potions Master was not about to show her favor just because they were cordial towards each other.  
  
"But Sev--" Snape's glare hardened. "But Professor!"  
  
"What? One is not enough? Very well then," Snape sneered. "Detention tommorrow, as well. And ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry glared at Snape.   
  
"Make that twenty points, thanks to Potter." Snape growled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stellar" Hermione said the new 'doorbell' (or wizard equivalent) password.  
  
Severus opened the door for her. "Hello, Hermione."  
  
"Why did you give *me* detention today?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Because you were being a smug little know-it-all." Snape said bluntly.  
  
"Well, that's not very nice!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Hermione wrapped Severus in a hug. "You don't hate me do you, love?"  
  
Snape rasied his eyebrows. "Of course I do, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione let go with a laugh.   
  
"So, what is my punishment?"  
  
"You get to grade the first year tests." Snape handed her a pile of parchment with a look of triumph on his face.  
  
"I'm thrilled."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"So, 'Mione. Didja find out why that greasy git gave you detention?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, that's just because he hates me." Hermione said casually.  
  
"I thought you two were friends." Lavender said.  
  
"We are, we are." Hermione said.  
  
"I am so confused...." Harry said.  
  
"C'est la vie," Hermione said and walked into her room to change for the game.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" 'Mione, c'mon." Harry said. "Let's go!"  
  
Hermione had changed into gold robes underneath a scarlet cloak. She joined her friends and together they walked to the entrance hall.  
  
"You guys go on without me." Hermione said once they had reached the entrance hall. "I'm meeting Severus and sitting with the teachers."  
  
" But, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Hey, I sat with you durring the Gryffindor game, didn't I? Don't worry, I won't go cheering on Slytherin." She said, and then added. "McGonagall would have my head!"  
  
"Blimey, Hermione! You don't fancy that git, do you?" Rons asked.  
  
Hermione took on a dreamy look in her face. "Oh yes. Severus is the love of my life. He is my one and only someone. I shall die if I am to be parted from him." She said, extremely dramatically.  
  
Just then Snape entered the hall. He offered his arm to Hermione. "Shall we be off, Miss Granger."  
  
"You dont have to call me 'Miss Granger' in front of them anymore, Sevvie baby." Hermione said, slipping her arm into his. "They know were madly in love."  
  
Severus laughed. "Yes, of course. Let's go, love."  
  
"She was joking, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"She is so weird, that Hermione." Harry said. "She has gone completely nutters!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~**********  
~~*********  
~~~********  
~~~~*******  
~~~~~******  
~~~~~~*****  
~~~~~~~****  
~~~~~~~~***  
~~~~~~~~~**  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
Please Review! 


	6. Thursday: Favorite Teacher Day

Spirit Week At Hogwarts  
Thursday: Favorite Teacher Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stepped out of her room looking like a young Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I would have thought you'd dress as Snape, Hermione." Seamus Finnigan smirked.  
  
"Oh, no!" Hermione exclaimed. "He is definitely not my favorite teacher!"  
  
Hermione looked around. Lavender and Parvati had dressed up as Professor Trelawney.   
  
Hermione snorted. *Figures*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, dear, I'm touched." Minerva said when Hermione reached the staff table.  
  
Hermione sat down between Minerva and Severus. "Yes, well. Everyone figured I was about to dress up like Severus, here." She grinned. "Not bloody likely!"  
  
"Why not?" Snape asked.  
  
"You are a horrid teacher, Sev! A wonderful, great, terrific friend. But a not-so-wonderful teacher." Hermione said.  
  
"I just can't help myself."  
  
"So, dear." McGonagall said after a while. "Do you have a date for the ball yet?"  
  
Hermione gave her teacher a look of disgust. "With these heinous creatures, they call boys?"  
  
McGonagall looked puzzled.   
  
"Harry and Ron are all right, and all, but they already have dates. Besides, you know how boys are. Besides, no one has offered an invite yet."  
  
"They're always afraid to ask the prettiest girls." Severus said. "They want to but they are afraid."  
  
Hermione and Minerva looked at him.   
  
"What?" Snape asked. "I was a charming young man at one point in my life."   
  
Hermione smiled.   
  
The winner that morning was a young Hufflepuff girl dressed at Professor Sprout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That day in Transfiguration, Hermione's last class of the day, they were reviews conjuring.   
  
Hermione looked at the list her teacher had given the pupils.  
  
A scarf, color: house color; a tablecloth, color: white; a small plant, color: green; a bone china teapot, color: white with flowers.  
  
So conjure she did. The scarf and the tablecloth were easy. The problem for most people was getting the color right.   
  
She wrapped her gold and scarlet scarf around her neck.  
  
Harry's scarf was violet and Ron's tablecloth was black.   
  
With a wave of her wand she conjured up a white tablecloth. Ron scowled.  
  
A piece of parchment appeared in the fireplace. Professor McGonagall went to get it.   
  
"Hermione," She said after reading it. "The Headmaster would like to see you. You may go when you are finished with your review."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Hermione said.  
  
"I wonder what that's about." Harry pondered.  
  
"He's probably going to reprimand her for sleeping with her teachers." A sinister voice drawled.   
  
"Malfoy, what I do with the professor is none of your concern and sleeping with him isn't what I do with him if it was!" Hermione said acidly.  
  
Angrily, she conjured up a small fern.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professor?" Hermione said.   
  
"Yes?" McGonagall said.  
  
"Would you care for a spot of tea?"  
  
Minerva looked at Hermione's table. Hermione was wearing her scarf and the white tablecloth was spread out on the table with a small green fern and a flowered bone china teapot on it.   
  
"Very good, Hermione. You may go." With a wave of her wand, McGonagall made all of Hermione's newly conjured items disappear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Licorice wand" Minerva had told Hermione the password to Dumbledore's office which she in turn told the stone gargoyle who promptly jumped aside.  
  
"Sir?" asked Hermione upon entering the circular office.  
  
"Are you interested in teaching?"  
  
"I've considered it."  
  
"A few of the teachers are allowing graduates to become their apprentice."  
  
"Oh?" Hermione thought that being an apprentice sounded like a rather good idea.  
  
"Are there any subjects that you particuarly like?" The Headmaster asked her.  
  
"I would love to be Severus's apprentice." Hermione said. "I love potions. It's like a deeper form of magic, it's almost an art."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"Well, if I can't be Severus's apprentice, I would love to be Professor McGonagall's." Hermione stated.  
  
"Alright then. You may go."   
  
"Thank you, Headmaster."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this chapter was short. I didn't really like the 'Favorite Teacher Day' I just couln't think of anything else. Anyways, what do you think? I am thinking of writing a sequel. A more serious one. It will still have funny witty bits though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My bunnies would like to thank all my reviewers for feeding them. ::bunny1 wiggles her nose:: ::bunny2 hops around::  
  
\/\/\/\/\/  
  
\/\/\/\/  
  
\/\/\/  
  
\/\/  
  
\/ 


	7. Friday: Famous Person Day

Spirit Week At Hogwarts  
Friday: Famous Person Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting and talking before breakfast.  
  
"Harry!" A small voice was heard across the Common Room. "Harry!"  
  
Hermione looked over her shoulder and laughed. "Umm, Harry. Have a look at Colin Creevy."  
  
Harry froze. Colin Creevy. The boy was Harry's personal stalker and papparazzi (sp?) in one.  
  
"Look Harry!"   
  
Harry looked. Then Harry gaped.  
  
"You're famous, Harry!"  
  
"I know, Colin," Harry said.   
  
Hermione stood up with a laugh and walked toward Parvati and Lavender.  
  
She could feel Harry's eyes shooting daggers at her.  
  
Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender were dressed as the Weird Sisters who had performed at the Yule Ball in their fourth year.   
  
Hermione walked down to the Great Hall with Parvati and Lavender. She would have walked with Harry, but she did not think she would be able to handle much of mini-Harry a.k.a. Colin.  
  
"See you in Herbology, Hermione." Parvati said as Hermione walked up to the Head Table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione took her usual seat next to Severus.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Granger."   
  
"Good morning, Professor." Hermione said. "It was hilarious Wednesday, Severus. My friends were freaking out because of that show I put on."  
  
Severus put on a look of mock devastation. "Are you meaning to tell that I am not your...What was it, now?" Severus cocked his head to the side. "Oh, yes. Your one and only someone?"  
  
"Of course I am, love."  
  
Severus laughed.  
  
Suddenly, the entire hall became deadly silent.   
  
Severus stopped laughing and glared down at all the students.  
  
Everyone resumed their talking. They were a bit uneasy, though. The Potions Master had shown emotion. Not just any emotion either. True, genuine happiness. Something must be horribly wrong in the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After all her last class of the day, Hermione went up to Gryffindor Tower to change into robes appropriate for the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match.   
  
She went to see Severus wearing scarlet robes with gold glittering stars sprinkled here and there over the material.  
  
"We are so going to cream you, Sev!" Hermione said after Severus had let her into his chambers.  
  
"Cream?"  
  
"It's a muggle term for 'beating the snot out of you'."   
  
"How...eloquent."  
  
"Yes, well." Hermione looked at her wristwatch. "If I don't leave now, I'll be late." Hermione said. "I'm meeting Ron, Dean, and some others in the foyer."  
  
"Allow me to walk you up there?"  
  
"I'd be honored."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, um, Hermione?" Ron said after the game had been going on for a good while.  
  
Hermione tore her gaze away from the field.  
  
"You were just kidding on Wednesday, right?" Ron asked. Lavender and Neville leaned forward to hear.  
  
"Ron, don't be so daft!" Hermione looked exasperated. "He is a friend."  
  
"Why do you two call each other 'love'?" Parvati asked.  
  
"I don't really know why. I called him 'love' one day when we were joking around and it stuck." Hermione explained. "I don't like him like you think I do, Ron."  
  
Ron looked uncertain.   
  
"I love him like I love you and Harry, Ron." Hermione smiled. "Don't worry your little red head about me!"  
  
Hermione turned her eyes back to the game in time to see swerving in and out of other players.   
  
Hermione spotted the snitch. She stood up.  
  
"He's going for it!" She screamed.  
  
Hermione grabbed the snitch and looked at the Gryffindors triumphantly.  
  
The Gryffindors were screaming and cheering at the top of their lungs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione waited at the bottom of the stands for Severus. When she saw him coming she pasted a smug look on her face.  
  
"Don't give me that, girl." He growled.   
  
Hermione slipped her arm into his and they walked along.  
  
Once they were out of anyone else's earshot, Hermione began to taunt him. "Poor Sevvie," Hermione purred. "Is he mad for losing the Quidditch Cup?"  
  
He glared at her.  
  
She grinned.  
  
At the entrance hall, they parted ways. Before they did, however, Hermione stopped him. "You're my best friend, Sev."  
  
Severus smiled. "And you're mine." He kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight, Miss Granger."  
  
"Goodnight, Professor Snape."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He KISSED YOU!"   
  
This is what Hermione heard when she stepped through the portrait hole.  
  
The entire room, which was celebrating the victory, became silent.  
  
"On my forehead, Ron." Hermione said.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh.  
  
"C'mon, Ron. Let's go upstairs and talk."  
  
Lavender and Harry followed them, uninvited.  
  
Hermione went into her room followed by Ron, Lavender and Harry.  
  
"What is this about, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron was about to answer when Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Parvati entered the room.  
  
"We don't believe you." Ginny said bluntly.  
  
"Go ask him yourself!"  
  
"Field trip!" exclaimed Parvati.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't serious. He'll be livid if we go down there now." Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I say we go then." Dean said.  
  
"Oh, but...this is not a good idea!"  
  
"If you don't want us to go, that makes us more suspicious." Seamus said.  
  
"Oh, fine!" Hermione gave in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait in the classroom." Hermione told them.   
  
"Wait, we don't want you prepping him, letting him know what's to come!"  
  
"Ginny, come with me."  
  
Ginny followed Hermione to Severus's chambers. Hermione muttered "Stellar" under her breath and soon after Severus opened the door.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.  
  
"Come with me, Sev." Hermione took his arm and dragged him to his classroom. She pointed at her friends. "Tell them that there is nothing going on between us!"  
  
Severus looked very solemn. "But, love, why would I do that?"   
  
If looks could kill, Severus would be dead, buried, dug up, and killed again.  
  
"Oh, your serious, aren't you."  
  
"Spotted, Severus."  
  
The rest of the students were shocked at how she could talk to *Snape* like that and get away with it.  
  
"Miss Granger and I are friends. Nothing more. My intentions are honorable. I'm just using her so she will grade my papers next year." He said with a straight face.  
  
Hermione's anger melted away and a smile peeked through.  
  
"Are you guys happy now?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah." Parvati muttered. She had been hoping for some clandestine romance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
This was real long, huh?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	8. Saturday: Nineteenth Century Muggle Day

Spirit Week At Hogwarts  
Saturday: Nineteenth Century Muggle Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
SCULLY: Mulder, it is such a gorgeous day outside. Have you ever entertained the idea of trying to find life on this planet?   
MULDER: (still looking at a record book) I have seen the life on this planet, Scully and that is exactly why I am looking elsewhere.   
(SCULLY opens a paper bag she is carrying and removes a paper-wrapped frozen dessert. This gets MULDER's attention.)  
MULDER: Did you bring enough ice cream to share with the rest of the class?   
SCULLY: (smugly, beginning to eat) It's not ice cream. It's a nonfat tofutti rice dreamsicle.   
MULDER: (returning to his book) Ugh. Bet the air in my mouth tastes better than that. You sure know how to live it up, Scully.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the last chapter I messed up and said that Hermione caught the snitch. I messed up. Harry (obviously) caught the snitch. Thanks to Brynn for pointing that out.  
  
I never thought that my little stories would get such praise. You make me feel loved!!!  
  
I'm going on a retreat this weekend and I will not be back until Sunday. So I won't be able to post. Sorry!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Nineteenth Century, ah; A time filled with torturous clothing used to make you look slimmer (and your breasts fuller), a time filled with submissive women and haughty men.  
  
At least the dresses were pretty.  
  
Hermione threw on some casual robes and went to find Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Hey, Gin." Hermione said upon seeing her in the Common Room.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." Ginny smiled. "You ready?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The two stopped into the Great Hall so that they could get a bit to eat and Hermione could inform her Head of House that she was taking the young prefect to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Good morning, Professors." Hermione said walking up to the Head Table.  
  
She turned to McGonagall. "Professor, I just wanted to inform you that Miss Weasley and myself are going to stop into Hogsmeade this morning." Hermione said. "If that's alright."  
  
"Yes, of course." Professor McGonagall handed her two cards.   
  
Hermione looked at them. "Dance cards?" She asked.  
  
"I believe the them of the dance is Nineteenth Century, Miss Granger." Severus just had to put in his to cents.  
  
"I know, but I didn't think..." Hermione trailed off. "Oh, well. Thank you, ma'am."  
  
McGonagall nodded and Hermione went to sit with Ginny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, I like that one!" Hermione said when Ginny tried on one of the dresses in Gladrag's.   
  
"I supposed." Ginny half-heartedly agreed. "I think I preferred the blue one."  
  
"Yes, the blue one was very nice." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione already had a maroon dress waiting for her in her closet. But she needed a hoopskirts to hold the skirts out full.  
  
While Ginny was paying looked at a book of hairstyle charms. There was a section on the nineteenth century. Hermione found one she liked and wrote down the charm to use later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on, in the Three Broomsticks, Hermione and Ginny were happily talking about the ball over a couple of butterbeers.  
  
Harry had asked Ginny to the dance. The schoolgirl crush she had on him had died away and now they were good friends.  
  
"Who are you going with?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Well, this is really embarrassing, but no one asked me." Hermione said.  
  
"They all think you're taken." Ginny replied knowingly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
"Why do they think that?"  
  
"Well, let me think." Ginny frowned and cocked her head to one side. "Oh yes. That's right. It's only because you've been on two dates with the man in the last week."  
  
"Dates?" Hermione widened her eyes. "They weren't dates."  
  
Ginny raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Okay. They were dates, but not like that kind of date."  
  
"Well, we know that *now*."  
  
"Guess what?" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Ginny said.  
  
"He has a motorbike." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny squealed.   
  
"It was so much fun to ride on!" Hermione too squealed.  
  
"You rode on it with him?"  
  
"Yes, we went to a Muggle pub and that was our mode of transportation."   
  
"How very cool."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I still think he's greasy git, though."  
  
"That's because he can be."  
  
"But, you talked back to him. If anyone of us would've done it, we have landed ourselves in detention for our next three lifetimes."  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a look.  
  
"Ok, so I'm exaggerating, but still..."  
  
"We just have an understanding, that's all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. "You look great."  
  
Hermione grinned. "Thanks Ron." Hermione looked about. "You boy's look handsome."  
  
Harry pretended to look embarrassed. "Get off it, Hermione."  
  
She smiled again. "I must go. I'm meeting Severus."  
  
Seamus grinned. "Is that so, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Seamus. That is so." She looked from one boy to the next. "Since you all have it so clearly imprinted on your brains that I am dating the Potions Master, I decided, 'Why not?'."  
  
They stared at her.  
  
"You're not serious, Hermione." Dean said in a quiet whisper.  
  
"Of course not! Don't be such brainless prats, you guys!"  
  
"We're really sorry, Hermione."  
  
"Thank you, Neville." Hermione smile and turned to Harry. "Besides, don't you think I'd tell you if I was involved?"  
  
She turned and walked downstairs.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good evening, Professor." Hermione said when she saw Severus.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Granger." Severus returned. "My, my, don't we look enchanting."  
  
"Yes, *we* do."   
  
Severus was wearing a 1800's style muggle three piece suit. And he look really good in it.  
  
He offered his arm and Hermione rested her hand in the crook of his elbow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've discovered why I don't have a date." Hermione said to Severus while they were up at the Head Table.  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
"They thought I was seeing you." Hermione said dryly.  
  
"But after last night?"  
  
"By the time last night rolled around, they already had dates."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize! It's not your fault."  
  
Hermione sat at the teachers table, she did not quite fit in here, but she did not want to sit with her friends; they all had dates and she would feel horrible out of place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione had danced the night away. When one of her guy friends were sitting down, she would go to them and ask for a dance. So, it turned out to be not so bad after all. She danced with Severus a fair bit as well.  
  
There was something about him. *We have an understanding.* she remembered what she had said to Ginny earlier that day. *We have more than an understanding,* Hermione thought. *We have something special...like soul mates, except we don't like each other like _that_.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Severus decided to take a short stroll outside. They talked about alchemy, Hogwarts, the holidays which were rapidly approaching, and Hermione's internship.   
  
It was nice. Both of them thought so. Just two friends, outside, basking in the warmth of friendship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Time is an illusion; lunchtime doubly so."  
--Ford Prefect (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There will be a sequel, I think. But only if you guys tell me you want it. The next one would focus on Hermione being Sev's apprentice and changes in the friendship. It'll be a bit more serious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for the carrots and all the bunny food!  
  
Please review! 


End file.
